


The Whole of his Heart

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Coming Around Again [19]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just wanted to hold on tight to all three of my girls.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole of his Heart

Emily walked into the bedroom from the master bath just as Jason was walking in from the hallway. George and Ira, whom she had sent out earlier, were on his tail. They made a bed out of the settee. For a moment Jason and Emily just looked at each other as if time stood still. Then she ran into his arms.

“You're home.” She launched herself at him.

“I've missed you so much.” Jason held her close, inhaling her scent. She was still damp, fresh from the shower. He promised himself he would never let her go again. “I was gone too long.”

“You'll get no argument out of me, Jason Gideon. Give me kisses; just give me kisses.”

He couldn’t give her enough. Soft, sweet, deep, passionate, even Eskimo; Jason never wanted to stop. He wanted to kiss her, hold on, and thank his lucky stars that they were together. When Emily’s tongue danced playfully across his lips, Jason held her tighter.

“How was London?” She asked when they were both exhausted from the affection. It would only take a few moments for her to catch a second wind.

“It was different than I remember.” He replied, nimble fingers moving across her satin robe. “Sometimes I'm sure the whole world is different than I remember. It was lovely though and being with Gabriella was fantastic.”

“Did you spend some time with Doris too?”

The jealousy crept into her tone; there was no way for Emily to stop it. She was typically not a jealous woman. That kind of behavior had never been her M.O. With Jason it was different, for better or worse. He just did everything wholly, and that included love.

There were three women other than Emily that he gave all of himself to. Two of them were dead, by violent means, and she would never be able to make that better for him. The third was Doris. Emily didn’t know much about their relationship and wasn’t sure how to ask. 23 year old Gabriella was a product of it and Jason always craved some kind of meaningful relationship with his children.

He and Stephen managed to have something resembling friendship, which pleased his father greatly. Gabriella worshipped Jason Gideon. She bragged to all of her friends that her father was one of the world’s most famous profilers. He was a scholar, a genius, and a hero. Unfortunately she had little concept of who Jason Gideon the man was. Some of that of course was his fault.

He gave all he could to his daughter, including traveling to London for her theatre debut. Gabriella was a writer, like her mother, and an actress. Her first play was finally being produced for regional theatre. Emily was sure that Jason told her what it was about but it was a tad bit convoluted. Gabriella and convoluted tended to go hand and hand. No one really knew where she got her flighty personality from; it was not from her parents.

“We had dinner twice, and went to the shows together. She’s very proud of Elle and so am I. Yeah, she’s Elle now…that’s strange coming from my tongue again.”

“I'm sure it is.” Emily took her face into his hands. “I'm so glad you could be there for her, Jace. I know from experience that sometimes all it takes is Daddy’s smile to make the world a better place.”

“Mommy’s smile is quite amazing as well.” He replied, kissing her nose and then her mouth. “Mommy is absolutely beautiful.”

He untied Emily’s robe, sliding it off her shoulders as they made their way to bed. Jason was going to drop soon. Everything changed with age and that included jetlag. He might be able to keep awake but he definitely needed to be horizontal. Emily helped him out of his maroon button down shirt, his shoes, and his black pants.

With a grin, she pulled Jason between their sheets. He’d been gone for eight days. Missing him terribly couldn’t really describe how she felt. There was a hole in the pit of her stomach from the moment she waved goodbye in Dulles.

“Jace?”

“Hmm?” His lips and tongue trailed across her throat. Damn, she tasted so good. How he lived without her for eight days boggled his mind. How he lived without touching her, tasting her, and holding her close was a complete mystery. Jason did it for 13 months once; that almost killed him.

“Did you see the girls?” Emily asked.

“Are you kidding me? It took every bit of energy I had not to wake them and bring them to bed with us. I just wanted to hold on tight to all three of my girls. I think I've said this before but I'm never leaving home again.”

Emily smiled, lifting the Hanes tee shirt over his head. It was hard to get four year old Lavinia and three year old Emma to sleep that evening…they knew Daddy was on his way home. He actually called from the plane that afternoon. Nat was with the girls and they both got to talk to him.

They missed him so much; wanted him to be home. Emma wanted to know were they getting any presents. Fin asked how the plane stayed in the sky and if he saw angels in the clouds. Jason told them both to get to bed on time; Daddy would be home when they woke in the morning.

“We would all be ecstatic about that.” She replied, long fingers creeping down his spine. The way Jason shivered made her do the same.

“You'd surely grow tired of me.” He said, sliding the nightgown up her body and over her head. Jason couldn’t help but exhale when his hands explored her naked skin.

“I haven’t in seven years.” Emily whispered, arching her back as she moaned. “Ohhh, Jason.”

“Yes?” His tone was teasing.

“I love you. Mmm, I love you.”

“I love you too, Katya. I love you forever, the next day, and the day after.”

“Make love to me.”

Jason could never resist her. He couldn’t resist her from that first dinner and their first passionate night together. He couldn’t resist her when she was a cadet at the Academy. It was the smell of her skin, the feel of her hair, and the sound of her voice. His happiness was Emily Prentiss. He promised himself after Carolyn died that he wouldn’t let his heart hold onto another woman like that again.

Comparing was never a good idea but Jason was overwhelmed by the intensity of his feelings. He wasn’t sure it was possible to be that smitten again, not after everything that he’d been through. Yet here they were…here he was. There was no place else he wanted to be. Home. It had been a long time since Jason could say that he had one but he had one now.

“Hey,” She smiled. “You're not allowed to go too far away. I need you here, Mister; I need you concentrating on us.”

“Believe me, that’s exactly what I'm doing.” Jason grinned too, shimmying out of his boxers. He rolled onto his back and pulled Emily on top of him. “I'm in deep concentration right now.”

Emily leaned her body over his, kissing him deeply. It was ecstasy in his arms…heaven when he was inside of her. They both took it slow, which was damn near impossible after a week apart and finally climaxed together. She cried out his name. Jason was always on top of the world when he heard that whimper. Then Emily pressed her ear to his thumping heartbeat as they both came down from the highest heights. Jason stroked his fingers through her hair, damp from her shower and their lovemaking.

“I think we should stay home tomorrow and play house.” He said.

“I can't, I have to go to work. I'm sorry.”

“I understand.”

“I'm sorry, Jason.”

“Shh,” His hand was gentle in her hair. “Don’t apologize. Your job is important to you and it is to me too. The weekend is coming…we’ll be together then.”

“Yes.” Emily slid off him but stayed in his arms. “I’ll make it worth it.”

“You always do, Katya. Thank you for that.”

“Get some sleep, Professor. Your little girls aren’t going to give a damn about your jetlag in the morning.”

“That’s so true.” He laughed. “Maybe that’ll be our next dictionary lesson. I'm really tired but not ready to close my eyes yet.”

“Why?” She asked.

“I need to commit this to memory. I'm old now; it takes a little longer than it used to.”

“Goodnight.” Emily kissed his shoulder. “Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams, love of mine.”

***


End file.
